Our Lips are So Not Sealed
by obsessive360
Summary: "Three sons of one of the eldest gods/Shall work together, despite the odds-" Percy cut Anna off, holding his hand up. "The last prophecy that started that way nearly destroyed Olympus and me!" "Do I look like the Oracle!", Anna snapped back, making Bex, Zach Liz, and Macey gape. "Anna just tell us the prophecy!", I said, rubbing my temples. "Sure, Cammie." *N&TN-S-AW Sequel*
1. The Oracle Said What?

A/N: I've written PJO/HoO stories before, okay ONE PJO story, but this is my first Gallagher Girls fanfic. The ages may have been amipulated a bit, but only a bit! :D So here goes nothing. Please R&R!

CamPOV

It was the first night of my last week this school year back at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and Men, no longer an all girls school, or a school with as the only male student being my boyfriend, Zach Goode. This upcoming year the school was playing host to a college level spy school, (hence why we're all still here) and I was awake in said school at midnight. I was sitting in a secluded alcove, the lone awake being in the Gallagher mansion. Or at least I thought I was.

From around the corner, a soft voice came. I knew the voice well, because it was a girl I had known for years.

"Styx! O Fleecy, do me a solid. Will Solace, Camp Half-blood: Long Island, New York.", I heard Anna Fetterman say.

"What's wrong with your phone now, Anna? The line went dead halfway through our talk.", a male voice, I assumed it was this "Will" person.

"The battery died. Yes, before you ask, the poem was sweet and I loved it. Did you miss me already, though, because my dad just brought me back to school at lunch, Babe!", I heard her giggle.

"Well, yeah, I miss you even when you're just two cabins away. Where were we?", "Will" asked.

"Well, we were talking about your sister and what she foretold this time. Will, what did Phoebe say?", Anna asked.

"I'd tell you, but you'd hate me forever.", the male voice replied.

This confused me as cell phones do not work on the school's campus, and why would she have it on speakerphone?

"I could never hate you, Will. The only person I hate is my brother.", Anna replied, though I had no idea she had a brother.

"Which one, Dollface? You do have more siblings than anyone else here.", the male voice replied.

"You know damn well which one, Will Solace! I couldn't care less that he sacrificed himself to save us all, because he never would have needed to if he had just gotten over the fact that our father is a manwhore who has too many children for him to be able to spend quality time with each of us! Need I add the ancient laws prevented him from having a lot of direct contact with us? If he had thought about everything and not let a few things cloud his judgement, Travis and Conner wouldn't be as overprotective as they are, and they'd still have their big brother too!", Anna snapped, making me wonder about her true home life.

"Would you hate him if your dad hadn't told you the whole story?", 'Will' asked.

"Probably not, which is why my dad regrets agreeing with Travis and telling me. Silena as the spy and a tratior I could deal with, mostly because I'd do the same for you. However, this is Luke we're talking about. Thalia was the one who nearly died and was turned into a freaking pine tree, yet she's not revolting against the gods. Not to mention the fact that out of all of us, the only one with the right to be angry at the gods is Nico, as Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, Lady Demeter, and Lady Persephone have all screwed up his life. Why do almost all of my brothers wind up needing severe psychiatric help?", Anna said very quickly and all in one breath, and did she just say gods as in plural, and what on Earth is she talking about?

"Travis, and Conner are okay. Chris is better now. I wish things had gone different with Matt and Joe, but you know as well as I, joining the CIA, and going to Blackthrone before that, was their choice. How is Joe, by the way?", 'Will' asked.

"He's fine. I almost cussed an underclassman out in Ancient Greek the other day and he gave me a twenty minute lecture on how I need to control my emotions and to talk like a lady. I have no idea why he thinks he can order me around as if her were actually the highr powers I answer to, because he is my CoveOpps teacher and my older brother. He is not my father. That being said, I do have to admit that I was lied to about who my father was until winter break sophmore year. How are your siblings?", Anna replied, making me want to inch closer to her.

'Wait, did she just say Mr. Soloman is her brother?', was the one thought running through my mind.

"Lyra isn't talking to anyone because she's mad at my dad for getting engaged to Rachel, who is pregnant with my new baby sister. Oh, and my dad's last demi-god child before he became serious with Rachel, well, she's here now. Her mom is dead, and now she's so terrified tht she's currently in my bed, asleep because she needs me. Her name is Carmen and she's almost two.", 'Will' said, and I could almost hear his smile.

"That's sad, but cute. Wait a minute. Will, we've gotten off topic. What did your sister say in the damn prophecy?", Anna said a moment later, obviously wanting answers.

Wait! Did she just say "prophecy"? And did Anna just curse again?

"Word for word or abriged?", 'Will' asked, sighing.

"Cliff Notes version, please.", Anna said politely, well, normally for the Anna I know at least.

"Well, Cammie didn't defeat the COC. She took down the leaders, but the younger ones, at least a few of them, got away. They're starting back up and plan to recruit teens and college kids at a Resort Cheerleading camp in Florida. The younger ones that joined already are using the team alias 'Snakes', which seems rather fitting if you ask me.", 'Will' said, sending me into shock.

"George and Martha would like to disagree, as they consider that an insult. I know because my dad compared me to a snake and those two devils went off on him for it. You'd think as the servants/magic wand of the god of theives, they'd love spies, but no, they hate us.", Anna said, fighting laughter.

"My dad formed a plan, and it's not stupid, so don't doubt it yet. You pick some of your Gallagher kids, and we'll get the gang all together, and we'll go undercover as another cheer team. Rachel picked out the name: Olympians.", 'Will' told Anna, making me want to gag.

"Why do I suspect your future step-mother is the only person, immortal or not, who could get away with something like that with no consequences whatsoever?", Anna asked, laughing lightly.

"Probably because Rachel is already in an eternal punishment as far as most of the gods are concerned. She's marring my dad, the current second biggest manwhore of the gods, and she's dealing with a prophecy that could cause any, if not all, of my little sisters, including her own daughter, to be involved in the final battle against my _dear_ aunt.", 'Will' answered, but I could tell he was angered by the final part of his statement.

"How are we going to pick any of the Gallagher kids?", Anna questioned, and I could hear her smiling almost.

"Anna, how would you like to see me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, but who else would be coming with you?", Anna asked, giggling slightly.

"Probably my dad, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. Maverick is staying with Sally for the week, before you ask.", 'Will' answered, obviously knowing Anna well.

"Then I guess I will see you tomorrow. Will Joe have to come to the meeting too? He and Rachel Morgan have been arguing about wether or not Cammie should know of her herritage. It's gotten annoying, and I've wanted to yell at both of them about it. I mean, Joe misses his brother, but he also has feelings for his brother's wife, who is a daughter of Athena that won't believe something without physical proof, and then there's Zach. I mean, with the glamours on him, it's nearly impossible to tell who his father really is. I can see his eyes better than anyone else around me can, so I know that they're really sea green. I owe a lot to Percy, but I'm not sure how much longer I can lie about him having a twin brother!", Anna said, making me gasp audibly.

"Someone's near, Will. I've got to go. I love you!", Anna said suddenly, her eyes, which were reflected in the glass of the window across from her, grew wide.

"I love you too, Babydoll. See you tomorrow.", 'Will' said, then there was silence.

"Anna, what was that?", I could not help but ask.

"Cammie, go wake your mom up. Tell her 'Ninja says 'The Yankees lost.'', and get there fast.", Anna told me, hurrying off in another direction.

AnnaPOV

I ran towards my older half-brother/CoveOpps teacher's room, pulling out my cell phone. I know whay you, most likely, are thinking. "Cell phones don't work inside Gallagher!" Here's where you are wrong: normal cell phones will not, under any circumstances, work. Mine, however, was made especailly for me by my (favorite) brother, Travis Stoll.(Really, he even included a back-up battery that takes two minutes to connect and replace the primary battery.)

Now you want to know who my real father is, right? His name is Hermes, and he IS the Greek messenger god, and patron god of theieves and travelers. I have many brothers and sisters, most of which are either in prison or are spies. Travis is my favorite, but only because he does not, and I mean never, treat me like a baby.

The others, especially Joe Soloman, my brother/CoveOpps teacher, treat me like a frail little doll. 'Anna can't play Capture the Flag; she'll get hurt' 'Anna can't go on a quest; she's too small' and my personal favorite 'Anna can raid drugstores; she'll get caught.'

I'm the freaking SPY-IN-TRAINING daughter of the GOD OF THEIVES. I would never get caught! How could they ever think that? But not Travis, never Travis. I got to Camp Half-blood when I was sixteen, so I was a bit old to be a new kid. Then the crap about my weight and frame started. When Chris and Conner refused to let me tag along on a drug store raid, Travis went with them, never turned the security system in the store back on, and took me out after they went to sleep. I would probably not of cared as much if I had not needed more lip gloss.

Travis was also the one who insisted my dad tell me Luke's story when my now godly older brother snapped at me for picking on him about being our dad's assistant for eternity.

Joe had been there, but he had been against telling me. Speaking of Joe, I had finally reached his room.

Being the kind and curteous sister I am, not, I barged right in and woke him up.

"A-Ms. Fetterman, why are you in here at this hour?", he asked, not sure if I was alone, and I could tell.

"Joe, just get up and pull on your robe. The Yankees lost.", it was our code; it meant Cammie knew our secret.

"Where is she?", Joe asked, eyes wide.

"I sent her to her mother with the message. It confused her, but it won't confuse a daughter of Athena.", I replied, collapsing on the nearby sofa.

"How did she find out?", he asked sharply.

"I was IM-ing Will, asking about Phoebe's prophecy, and she overheard. She was confused, and I could tell. I wasn't the normal sweet Anna when I was talking to Will. I was the demi-god daughter of Hermes that doesn't give a Styx what other's think.", I said, smiling to myself.

"At least that was all. I'm glad Iris Messages don't allow you, well females in general, but you in this conversation, to sleep with your boyfriend through them.", Joe said, earing a smack to the back of the head.

"For the last damn time, Joe, I'm a virgin! Will and I agreed to abstain until at least after I've finished school.", I snapped, tired of my brother's dirty mind.

He fell silent after that, and we walked briskly to Rachel Morgan's office. We walked in and saw Cammie on the sofa by the window, Rachel at her desk, and two unopened cans of Coca-cola on her desk.

"I told her everything, but she still says she has some questions for the two of you.", Rachel said to us, offering me one of the cans of soda.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I need sleep tonight, Rachel. I guess you children of Athena/workoholics don't know what that is.", I joked, smiling at her.

"Oh, no, Anna, we know what sleep is, but only in about five hour increments. Just ask my little sister.", Rachel joked back, talking about Annabeth.

"Well, your little sister has a five month old, Rach. She and Kelp Face don't get much sleep anyway. So Cammie, what questions do you have?", I replied, turning to the Chameleon.

"Who was the guy you were talking to, and why and how were you talking to him?", she asked quickly, smiling slightly.

"It was an Iris message, which is made using a rainbow and offering a drachma, or anything of value, to the rainbow goddess Isis or a nymph named Fleecy. I was talking to my boyfriend, Will Solace, son of Apollo. I can't tell you just yet why I was talking to him. ", I told her with a very Aphrodite-girl like giggle.

"I knew you lied to Dillion about 'Carl'!", Cammie exclaimed quietly.

"Duh! I have brothers more civilized than that!", I responed, outright laughing.

"How many siblings do you have?", Cammie asked, curious.

"More than I can probably count. Your dad was one of them, though I never got to meet him.", I told her, albeit a bit sadly.

"Do you have a favorite?", Cammie asked with a playful smile.

"Yes, his name is Travis Stoll, and he has a younger brother of the same godly and mortal parent named Conner. Yeah, I know, two sons of Hermes with the last name Stoll. They don't get it.", I said with a laugh.

"What was the whole deal with the prophecy? What did Will mean I didn't defeat the COC?", Cammie asked, actually scaring Rachel and Joe this time.

"That would be the why. Some of the younger ones escaped, Cam. They've regrouped and plan to recruit more teens and young adults at a cheer competition this summer. I have a group of friends, well, technically family, that has alredy agreed to help because they are the most experienced fighters in the world. They've gone through two wars and have mist on their side." I replied, turning back to Rachel and Joe as I spoke.

"What about us? What about Gallagher kids? Why can't we go on this mission of yours?", Cammie asked fiercely.

"Cammie, it's not that I don't want you guys on this quest, because this is a quest, not a mission. It's that I'm not picking out the Gallagher kids by myself. Tomorrow, a god, a goddess-to-be, and five other demi-gods will be here to help with the selection. You have to be a cheerleader to do this, Cammie, not just a spy or a pavement artist. The camp we have to go to will probably start in mid-June, so there will be two weeks with Lady Athena, who is your grandmother, Lord Apollo, and Lady Atphrodite in an attempt to look, act, and live like cheerleaders. We _have_ to know that you are prepared to accept that fact.", I said, not aware that I had taken such a sharp tone.

"O-o-okay, Anna.", Cammie studdered, looking at me nervously.

"Oh, bravo, Anna-Banana. Make your own niece scared of you, why don't you? Oh, don't look so shocked, and come give your father a hug.", Hermes said from the doorway.

"Dad, what are you doing here?", Joe asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, it is someone's birthday, and I was just finishing up with my rounds, so I thought I'd stop by. Hello, Rachel.", my dad said, nodding towards Rachel with a slight smile.

"Lord Hermes.", Rachel said softly, not able to meet his eyes.

"Has she inherited both demi-god sides?", he asked, looking at Cammie.

"Definitely my mother's intelligence, but I'm not sure how you handle pavement artists.", Rachel answered.

"Oh yes, very sneaky. I watched her first "Extra Credit" assignment. Up until she had to tell that boy the truth, she did well. She's perfect material for her uncles to train up and such.", my dad said, making both me and Joe snap.

"Hey, Dad, what about me and the other girls? Her aunts can't train her?", I asked in frustration.

"Aren't I already training her?", Joe asked just as angrily as I had.

"I specifically meant Travis and Conner, with some help from Chris. They taught you, Anna, and they did very well. Joe, you're teaching her how to be a spy, not how to be a sneaky demi-god. You've been away from Camp Half-blood for too long.", my father stated, making me smile.

"Travis will let me help! I know he would. Conner and Chris wouldn't, but Travis always lets me do stuff. He took me on my first drug store raid. Don't look at me like that, Dad, I needed the lip gloss and Chris was the one who said I'd get caught if I went with them!", I said with glee, though I was calmer when I saw the look my dad gave me.

"Why do you people always steal things?", Rachel asked, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"We're children of the GOD of THEIVES, Rachel.", Joe said simply, shrugging.

"Enter.", Rachel said as she stifled a laugh.

The door opened and revealed some of the people I was most eager to see.

"ANNIE!", Travis exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Travis Lee Stoll, put me down!", I attempted to scold him, but the giggles came through anyway.

"Anna!", Chris cried out, but much quieter than Travis.

"Chris! Wait, where's Conner?", I asked, looking for my other brother.

"Right here! Trav decided to tag along with Dad to give you your birthday presents from us, and I got stuck carrying them.", Conner laughed as he entered the room.

"Presents!", I cheered, sounding a bit childish.

"I'll send them to your room, Anna. Boys, you have fifteen minutes. I do need to have you back to Camp before my uncle or brother realize you're gone.", my dad said, taking a step out into the hall with all of my brightly colored presents.

"Travis, Conner, Chris, this is our niece, Cameron Morgan. Cammie, these are my brothers, well, three of them, and your uncles. Travis and Conner Stoll and Chris Rodriguez.

Fifteen minutes passed, and my dad came back, and we all said our goodbyes. Finally, it was just me and my dad who had yet to say goodbye. He smiled and pulled me into his arms once more, and I dissolved into the hug. What can I say, I love my dad, no matter how infrequent his visits may be, and my dad loves me. I honestly think I may be his favorite daughter.

NoPOV

The next morning, Anna woke in her room, smiling at the presents at the foot of her bed. She reached down and picked up the first one, wrapped in baby blue paper.

Tearing into it, she found about half-a-dozen tubes of her favorite brand of lip gloss in just as many shades. The note attached said _Happy birthday, Sis! Always remember this, Travis loves you!_

Anna giggled as she opened the second gift, wrapped in a light sky blue wrapping paper. Inside she found what looked like an ordianry butterfly hair clip. She ran a finger down its spine and it transformed into a sheild about three feet in diameter, the butterfly imprinted on the middle like Medusa's head on the Aegis. The card simply said _Thought you might like this after what happened to the last sheild you had that wasn't properly balanced. Love, Conner._

The third gift was wrapped in brown gift wrap. It was a black velvet box, long like one for a bracelet might be. It was a bracelt, a charm bracelt. On it were two dagger charms and a caduceus. Anna smiled as she read Chris' card. _They're activated the same way our sneakers are. Love ya, Sis!_

The long rectangular box wrapped in silvery paper was from her dad. Inside she found a pair of Hermes' magic tenis shoes. Hermes knew Anna lost her last pair after she was attacked as she made her way to Camp Half-blood the previous summer. This pair was obviously made just for her because these were a hot pink color with As on the sides in gold.

"Thank you, Daddy.", she whispered to the air, smiling down at her new shoes.

Putting all of her presents in her Hermes(mortals were convinced it was pronounced AIR-mes) Jypsière shoulder bag, Anna got up and went to change for the day.

With the knowledge she would be seeing Will today, Anna dressed in her Gallagher uniform, but instead of her boots or flats, she put on a pair of black high heels.

Just as she carefully placed her new hairclip in her soft golden curls, Anna heard her roommates, she could not think of them as her sisters after finding her real siblings, beign to wake from their slumbers. Anna sighed and finished applying her lip gloss, then left for breakfast, leaving her roommates in a silent shock.

At breakfast, Anna sat on one side of Cammie, Zach on the other. Cammie looked like she had not slept all night, and was leaning against Zach who looked over her head at Anna.

"_Cammie, did you sleep at all last night?_", Anna asked, thought it was in acient Greek while the screens all read **German**.

"Nein, denn herauszufinden, Sie von den griechischen Göttern sind abgestiegen ist viel zu absorbieren.", Cammie replied in a hushed voice, making sure no one heard her.

"Ladies and Gentelmen, your attention please.", Headmistress Morgan called out.

Everyone turned to look at her, but only Anna smiled brightly as the headmistress spoke.

"As many of you know, for years we have been facing the threat of the COC. Until recently, we thought we had taken them out. A collegue of mine has recently found out from his own mentor, who has trained more spies than you can think of, that we did not take them out. There will be a mission to finish them off, but this will be a selective process. The selection will be made by a panel of seven people who will be on this qu-mission along with the lucky chosen few. They will be here any moment, so-Ah, you all arrived well, I take it.", Rachel said as seven figures entered the Grand Hall.

"Why, Rachel, you sound as if you lack faith in me. I thought you knew you could trust me to get the others here.", a tall, lean blonde said with a smile.

Headmistress Morgan hurried down from her podium and embraced the blonde. All but Anna, even the faculty, were shocked at this.

"I missed you too, Sis.", they heard the blonde say, hugging the headmistress back just as tightly as she herself was being hugged.

"Hey, Wise Girl, she's not going to kill me, is she? Malcolm tried it, your mother voted for it, and the rest of your brothers want to kill me too.", a rather attractive dark haired young man asked, walking up hesitantly.

"Percy, no one will kill you today. Can I get a hug?", Anna called out, smiling at one of her closest friends.

Percy turned and saw his friend, and then started to laugh. He and Anna had been close since he rescued her when she was in the process of entering Camp Half-blood. He walked over to the daughter of Hermes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Easy, Perce. Not all of us are or ever were invincible.", Anna joked quietly.

Percy released her just as a blonde haired, blue eyed boy walked up behind Anna. Most of the Gallagher kids thought Anna was about to punch the guy out, but she simply turned around and kissed him.

"Hello to you too, Babydoll.", the blonde said.

"I missed you, Will.", Anna said in barely a whisper.

"Happy birthday, Annalise, my dear.", Will Solace whispered, hugging his girlfriend tighter than anyone, even Hermes, had before.

"Hey, lovebirds, we have work to do!", a familiar voice to Anna called out.

"Oh, shut it, Nico! I thought your New Year's Resolution was to not be so hypocritical.", Anna called out, smirking at the son of Hades.

"Anna, who are they, exactly?", Cammie asked, knowing who Will was.

"They're my friends from the summer camp I've been going to. This is Will Solace, my boyfriend.", Anna replied, watching jaws drop.

"Ms. Fetterman, could you show our guests to the P&E barn?", Headmistress Morgan asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Anna said while Annabeth said, "We'll have to chat later, Rachel."

Once outside in the barn, Anna turned to Percy. It was now or never. He had to know about Zach before he actually saw the guy.

"Percy, I need to tell you something.", she said quietly.

"Anna, are you sure about telling him now?", Will asked.

"If I don't tell him now, he'll see when Zach comes in here to try out for the quest!", Anna hissed, her eyes not leaving Percy.

"What is it, Anna?", Percy asked.

"Percy, you aren't an only child. I don't mean it like that, as I've met Tyson and I know about Trition. What I'm saying now is that you have a brother, a twin brother.", at that, Percy had one response.

"Say what?"

A/N: Okay, so is the sequel, so and things have only just begun! I love the ideas of spies trying to figure out the demi-gods' secret. I wasn't originally going to make any of the Gallagher kids demi-gods, but I thought up some funny future scenes involving Cammie learning to fly with winged shoes and Zach trying to master his "magic water powers" as some people *cough*Nico*cough have called them.

Oh well, either you liked it or you didn't. Thanks for reading anyway!

Tune in next time for: Percy learns of his brother, Luke is back, and Gallagher Academy finds out what an actual Greek god looks like (sorry, Grant!).

I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!


	2. Everything is Not What It Seems

A/N: I've written PJO/HoO stories before, okay ONE PJO story, but this is my first Gallagher Girls fanfic. The ages may have been manipulated a bit, but only a bit! :D So here goes nothing. Please R&R!

Percy pretty much fainted after his outburst, so when he finally came around he rounded on me.

"How do you know I'm a twin?", he asked.

"Percy, from the day I met Zach, I knew something was off about him. I was confused when I heard someone say his eyes were emerald green. While I was visiting Olympus with Annabeth just before Camp started, I asked my dad about it, and he tried to lie to me. Lord Apollo walked in and I asked him. He's the god of truth, so he couldn't lie no matter how much my dad begged him to.", I said as my best friend's gaze shifted to my future father-in-law.

"Why has no one ever told me I have another brother, a twin brother?", he asked, trying his best to stay calm.

"When the two of you were born, your father realized you were all in twice as much danger. He did the only thing he could think to do; he separated you. Your mother hated it, but knew it was the only way to protect her children. She asked if one of you would be sent to Camp, but your father refused to let anyone know about the oath being broken, technically again as Lord Zeus had already broken it twice. Triton was furious at first, but he agreed your father was right. He is actually the one who helped your parents decide which twin would be where. Zach was adopted by a young CIA couple. You remained with your mother, going from boarding school to boarding school until you reached high school. He has managed, by the grace of some higher life form other than me to gain control over his ADHD and dyslexia, and his IQ is as high, if not higher, than most of the spies and assassins that are in training at his age now. His shortcomings are in the area of demi-god training. If your brother was to play Capture the Flag, he would most likely fail royally at whatever assignment he's given. Wielding weapons such as Anaklusmos and Maimer would not be as natural to him, as he has been taught to shoot a gun, not thrust a sword or strike with a spear.", Apollo said, confusing Percy.

"What he means, Perce, is that because of the type of training Zach has had as opposed to your training, he was never told about who he is. His adoptive father died when he was a baby, so even if you told him his father was alive, he'd think of Agent Goode first. As far as we know, he has no clue he's adopted.", Rachel added in as she could see the confusion on her friend's face.

"Look, guys, as interesting as this is, can we just set up for the try-outs? They'll be here any min-", Annabeth began, but Thalia cut her off.

"Hush! Nico, do you hear that?", she raised up her hand and we all froze, not hearing a thing.

"Yeah, I hear it. Should we go?", Nico asked, a look of worry passing over his face for not even a microsecond.

"Definitely; if my father-I don't even want to think about that. We'll be back soon.", and with that, Thalia and Nico disappeared into the shadows.

After that, Percy's cell phone, made similarly to mine, went off. When he hung up about half a minute later, he looked panicked.

"That was my mom. Something's wrong with Maverick. This just can't be happening. Annabeth, please just stay here. Apollo, you may want to get Carmen. They went after Olivia, and I need to get my son. Something is wrong, and this is not a coincidence.", Percy said, his voice grave.

"We'll take the Sun Chariot. Will, you stay here with the girls. If my sister and her new helper are involved, this cannot end well. There's major indecision in the future, meaning it has to be someone who knows I would get involved.", Apollo said as Rachel went to open her mouth.

"We'll start the tryouts, Dad. Just keep my sister safe, please.", Will said, taking charge of things for the first time I can remember, and I kind of liked it.

Apollo and Percy nodded to us before running out of the P&E barn and towards the Sun Chariot which was in van mode.

"Okay, so, who's first on the list so I can let them in?", I asked, pointing at the mob of students headed our way.

"Leave it to me. Athena always has a plan.", Annabeth said, pulling out what looked like a Gucci purse the size of a small suitcase.

"Lady Aphrodite?", I asked, taking one look at it.

"She has been known to be an excellent ally. Are there any outlets in here? If not I can have Thalia shock the battery when she gets back.", Annabeth asked me.

"A portable DVD player?", I asked, walking over to the only outlet on that side of the barn.

"Leo made it. It can grow to the size of a projection screen with the touch of a button.", she replied, plugging the Son-of-Hephaestus-made player up and pressing aforementioned button.

"Should I get the door?", I asked, blinking as I saw the doors were open, but no one could get through.

"Sometimes, I really love my mom!", Annabeth said in a burst of highly unusual giggles.

I laughed as I was walking over to the doorway.

"Okay, Lady Athena, you can let them in now!", I cried out in Ancient Greek.

The magic barrier fell and Gallagher students rushed past me, only to be stopped by Rachel, Will, and Annabeth.

"Hey! You do not want to just rush past Anna like that. She is one of the deciding factors in today, so watch what you do and say to and about her.", Rachel snapped, her voice colder than I had ever heard it.

"Now, Percy, Apollo, Nico, and Thalia will return soon. Things will go as planned, so I want all of you over there on those bleachers. Um, NOW!", Annabeth said, screaming when no one moved.

This shocked my fellow Gallagher Girls and Boys. However, they did as Annabeth had ordered and took their seats. My friend pressed play on the DVD player, and her plan went into action.

"_Bring It On_, seriously?", I whisper-asked her as she sat down next to me.

"I made a compilation of cheer clips from each of the movies. After they watch the DVD, I'll split them into groups. This should be enough cover for Percy, Apollo, Thalia, and Nico. I really hope my baby is okay!", she replied, her worry increasing by the second.

"Maverick will be fine. I doubt Sally would let any harm come to him.", I assured her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

Thankfully, all of the missing members of our panel walked in fifteen minutes later, and the video was still rolling. Each of the guys held a baby in his arms. Thalia, meanwhile, looked murderous. Sparks were literally flying off her body. She regained control when Cammie dared to look away from the screen and at us, her eyes bugging out when she saw Thalia.

"Was it Luke?", I asked, setting up the playpen for the kids.

"My father walked out of the room to tend to business while she was napping. Your good-for-nothing brother snuck in and attempted to take her. Olivia is just a pawn to him and to Artemis. But she's not a pawn. She is my child! I went through all of those hours of labor pain and nine months of driving Nico crazy! I lost half of my soul, gained half of Nico's soul, and was forced to start preparing for a third war in our world! Everything I went through was for her, and they will not take that from me!", Thalia whisper-yelled, making me glad I was not my brother.

"Okay, Thalia, just relax. You've already scared Cammie, who happens to be a legacy demi-god, granddaughter of Athena and Hermes. Take a deep breath. You have Olivia, she's safe, and everything will be fine. You have a rather large group of people on your side this time. Cabin Seven is with us on this one, so we could have the daughter that will fire an arrow ending the war. Please just make it through today for me, Thalia, please!", I begged her with a laugh.

"Fine, but only because you're my friend.", she replied, laughing as well.

The movie clips ended, and the lights came back on. As expected, questioning eyes shifted to the table the eight of us sat at. Many jaws dropped, and I swear Tina Walters' mind was reeling as she saw us. I mean, they can see a clone of Zach, a blonde who is apparently the Headmistress' sister, a guy who looks more like a Greek god than Grant (because he is!), a redhead who will yell at them, a guy who looks like the Greek god's younger brother, one of their own, a punk girl, and a Goth guy. Then, if they looked just to the left of the table, they would see three small children: a Snow White baby girl, a tanned baby boy, and a Cinderella-looking one year-old girl.

"Why are there babies here?", I could faintly hear someone ask.

"That's none of your business at this moment. Now, when I call your name out, you walk up here, take a number, and go sit back down. No one else is to look at the number you picked, and the envelopes are sealed with a special seal, so we will know if you look at your number before we say to open them.", Annabeth had apparently also heard the question.

No one dared to question her, so things went fairly well. Once everyone had a number, Thalia and Annabeth moved in front of the table. Annabeth reached behind her and pulled me next to her. As I faked glaring at her, Thalia began to speak.

"Open the envelopes. If you have a 1 on you card, go to the back left corner of the barn. If you have a 2, back right corner. 3, you go the front right corner. 4, you go to the front left corner. 5, you stay seated.", she said in the calmest voice she could manage.

They split up, and I was laughing as I saw the groups. They were so mixed up, and their faces displayed their true discomfort. The only group that looked okay with who they had was group five. That group consisted of Cammie, Zach, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez, Mick Morrison, and a few of the college level guys who I still did not make the time to talk to.

Each group picked a routine and went to separate locations on the grounds to practice. As each group came back in to perform for us, we awarded them points based on the score sheets Lady Aphrodite gave us. After each team had gone, we sent them back to the school to clean up before lunch.

The hands-down favorite to take a spot on the team was Macey McHenry, as she not only looked the part, she could be the part. I had Macey already signed up at the very beginning. Her records, the long list of expulsions, made me think about the possibilities of her being one of us.

Cammie had done well, but she still needed to work on her tumbling. Liz Sutton had done surprisingly well, as had Bex Baxter. I would definitely put my votes on those four.

To be perfectly honest it would be because I cannot trust most of the girls around any of my male friends, or my boyfriend, but hey, I never trust any non-Daughter of Apollo female around him, especially Piper's sisters.

As for the guys, well, I only picked three: Zach, Jonas Andrews, and Grant Newman. We had an extra guy on our side as we had Conner. He really needs to get a girlfriend!

My picks floated through my mind as I packed to go to Camp for the next few weeks (hopefully!). I switched my heels for my new winged sneakers, and hurried down to lunch. Unfortunately, when I got to the Grand Hall, the doors were shut and locked, the students were standing there, doing nothing but staring at the locked doors, and I was starving.

"Why are the doors locked?", I asked, knowing Joe was behind me.

"Blame Lord Apollo and Lord Zeus.", he whispered in Ancient Greek.

Just then, shouting could be heard throughout the mansion.

"No, and my word is FINAL!", it was Lord Zeus.

"Father, we have already planed the whole thing. She is behind this. Artemis is using this Circle of Cavan to her own advantage. She is out for blood, some of which is the blood of MY CHILDREN!", and Lord Apollo.

"Plus, your other GRANDAUGHTER!", there was Thalia.

"And I've already went out and bought ALL OF THE OUTFITS!", oh, look, Lady Aphrodite.

"All of you need to be quiet! Phoebe made the prophecy already. What choice do we have?", Rachel asked the three immortals and the half-blood.

I chose that moment to move away from Joe and through the crowd of students. I went right up to the door, picked the lock with my celestial bronze lock picking kit Travis gave me a year ago, and I snuck inside the room, locking the door back as I walked in.

Everyone, aside from me that is, who had a part in the whole thing this morning was present. I was glaring at Will, who immediately tried to calm me down.

"I don't care what you were arguing about. What I care about it the fact that it is lunchtime, and you've commandeered the school's dining hall! Lord Zeus, Rachel is right. Phoebe made the prophecy, so that means it has to be filled. It specifically talked about what we're trying to accomplish here. Please, I just want this to be over for my friends, my family.", I said, my voice softening as I spoke to the king of the gods.

"What did the prophecy even say?", Percy asked, Maverick on his hip.

"It went like this_: __Three sons of one of the eldest gods_

_Shall work together, despite the odds_-" Percy cut me off, holding his hand up.

"One, we've got company, and two, the last prophecy that started that way nearly destroyed Olympus and me!", he exclaimed, a pained look crossing his visage.

Joe, Bex, Cammie, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, and Jonas had walked up behind me. I ignored them, choosing to snap at Percy instead.

"Do I look like the Oracle?"

"Well, if you-", Lady Aphrodite began with a smirk, but the look on my face shut her up quick.

"Percy, please, just let Anna finish the prophecy.", Annabeth said, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

He nodded for me to continue, and I did, "_Three sons of one of the eldest gods_

_Shall work together, despite the odds_

_With the Moon at war with the Sun_

_The Battle as only just begun_

_The lost son shall return_

_As the torches burn_

_Brothers and Sisters of the Gallagher name_

_Shall fight with the demi-gods to end a long-running game_

_One must face her fears to save the Ghost Princess_

_Only through Pom-Poms and competition with there be success…_", I trailed off, my senses on high alert.

"Lord Zeus, you summon the Satyr/Lord of the Wild, Grover Underwood?", I asked, looking from my fellow Gallagher kids to the King of the gods.

A moment later, Grover appeared in a flash of light.

"Grover, tell me how many other half-bloods you smell! You are to ignore the ones of us you already know.", I ordered quickly, confusing Percy.

"Four. Why?", he asked.

"Which ones aren't demi-gods?", I asked my next question, pointing over at aforementioned Gallagher kids.

Grover went over to them, took a deep breath, and pushed Bex, Jonas, and Grant forward.

"It's just them who aren't. What's wrong guys?", Grover asked at our shocked faces.

"How are we supposed to break this to them gently?", I asked, looking to Annabeth for help.

"No clue. Though I would think it would be time for their respective parents to claim them.", she replied, and then, Macey was claimed.

A pink light surrounded her. As it faded, her dark hair had a slight curl to it, and a pink dove with hearts around it shimmered over her head.

"She's mine. Macey was one of the ones I had another woman carry. I felt bad for her because she wasn't supposed to have kids. I pretended to be her, got pregnant, and then transferred the child to her womb. I'm not the heartless goddess!", Lady Aphrodite said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Elizabeth is mine.", a voice came from the doorway, where, as we turned, we all saw Lady Athena.

"Mom?, Annabeth and Liz asked.

"Hello, Annabeth. Yes, this is your sister, Elizabeth. She's only a few months younger than you, but she is older than Malcolm.", the goddess of wisdom said, smiling at one daughter, and then the other.

"Does anyone else have a glamour on him or her?", I asked, looking at the immortals, who just shook their heads.

"Could those glamours possibly be removed now?", I asked another question.

"We cannot remove the one on Zach, simply because his father put it on him, so only Barnacle Beard could remove the glamour.", Lady Athena said, getting a glare from Percy.

"Am I imagining things, or did Owl Brain just say that Zach's glamour needs to be removed?", Lord Poseidon asked as he flashed into the room.

"Hey, there, Dad; Lady Athena did say what you think she said. He's part of the newest prophecy, and I would like to get moving as Maverick was attacked today.", the usual calm, happy, joking nature in Percy's voice was absent as he spoke.

"The only thing it will affect will be his eyes.", Lord Poseidon snapped his fingers before turning to Lady Athena, "Did you know about the attack?"

"No, I most certainly did not! What happened? Why did no one say something to me? Who dared attack my grandson?", Lady Athena snapped, looking at all of us before zeroing in on Percy.

"Mom, calm down! Percy got a call from Sally this morning. He went to get Maverick, Lord Apollo got Carmen, and Nico and Thalia rushed off to Olympus to get Olivia. Apparently we have another spy inside Camp Half-blood. The important thing right now is that the children are safe. And could you please remember that Maverick is also Lord Poseidon's grandchild?", Annabeth was practically begging Lady Athena by that time.

"Can someone just explain what the Hades is going on here?", Grover finally shouted, probably more confused than the rest of us had been all week.

"Grover, we thing she's gotten some outside help. This group, one that we Gallagher kids thought Cammie and her friends took down, they've began to resurface. A lot more of their younger crowd happens to be of the female persuasion. Also, a young blonde guy has been spotted with them.", I told my satyr friend.

"That means she's working with- But then the Hunters would be- Oh, just continue, Anna!", he sighed in defeat, unable to grasp the concept of Artemis working with a guy and the Hunters of Artemis working with evil-doers.

"You were there when Phoebe made her latest prophecy, so you know its wording. Percy is a twin, Zach is his twin. Things are going to get a lot more difficult from here, Grover. You have to take charge and help Chiron run Camp. We're all getting sent on this crazy mission to stop Artemis, not to mention the Circle of Cavan, and hopefully stop my brother once and for all.", I finished up my summary, allowing Grover enough time to collapse on one of the benches at the Senior table.

"I hate war. I especially hate war when the ones who swore to protect the wild begin to destroy it.", Grover said sadly, and Percy handed Maverick to Annabeth before sitting down beside his best friend and consoling him.

"Is this little powwow almost over? I'm sure the rest of Gallagher Academy wants to have lunch sometime today!", I called to the immortals, who blinked in surprise before all of them but Lord Apollo vanished.

"Okay, Joe, let the others in now! I'll be back after I go get something for my- Oh, thanks, babe.", I was about to go and get an Aspirin when Will handed me what appeared to be Centaur-strength Tylenol.

"After the last war we had, I just carry them around with me. Never know when another psychopathic relative is going to try to take over the universe and give you a major headache. I also have Cyclopes-strength.", he whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Honey, that would knock me unconscious, and you know that. You also know how cranky I can get when I first wake up. That would be a very bad idea, right?", I asked, and he nodded, remembering what happens when you wake me up.

Let's just say it involved Travis, Conner, and Chris, a few Napotine patches, and the Aphrodite cabin.

After lunch, Apollo announced who would be going on the "mission" and who would be the backups incase we needed them, though Olivia probably could have told us we wouldn't. Nearly ever demi-god at Camp Half-blood wanted in on this, and we would gladly let them if need be. That's what family does.

Family, now that would be what we would have to help (Ahem, teach) the newly claimed demi-gods figure out.

A/N: Okay, so is the sequel, so and things have only just begun! Oh well, either you liked it or you didn't. Thanks for reading anyway!

Tune in next time for: Cheerleading boot camp, Lady Aphrodite style!

I always found something in each story that I would have changed, so I think about that when I write. I try to write what I want to see, but I try to write it in a way that my readers want to see it R&R, please!


End file.
